goanimate_v3fandomcom-20200214-history
COC* A EGG U R Escapes From Italy/Grounded For Super Infinity
Summary Cast *Diesel as COC* A EGG U R and Mr. Herriman *Kate as Mrs. Shaw, Margie, and Mrs. Stevenson *Simon as COC* A EGG U R's Dad, Mr. Dike, and Mr. Alan *Ivy as Blossom, Shimajirō Shimano, Lantu, Patty Rabbit, Fievel Mousekewitz, Iris, Nowi, and Foo *Kimberly as Luna Minami, Bunga, Kion, Kento Koshiba, Niisuke Momoyama, Kurinta Kusano, Monta Kimura, Akio Toriyama, Senichi Tanaka, Būta Tonda, Zōta Ikeno, Rei Kobayashi, Tamasaburo Hyodo, Kazuo Matsukata, Roobear Koala, Tanya Mousekewitz, Timothy Brisby, Hongmao, Bobby Bear and Summer *Shy Girl as Mimirin Midorihara, Bubbles and B.B. Jammies *Kendra as Mac Foster, Danny Dog, Toni Toponi, and Ka-Chung *Emma as Kikko Hayashida, Nyakkii Momoyama, Asako Kageyama, Ramurin Makiba, Marurin Sasaki, Kumakki Mashiro, Sakurako Koinuma, Jenny McBride and Kumakkii Mashiro *Brian as Torippii Sorano, Inuyasha and James Midorihara *Young Guy as Blooregard Q. Kazoo *Miguel as Eduardo Valerosa *Eric as Wilt Michaels *Julie as Frankie Foster *Allison as Madame Foster *Tween Girl as Buttercup *Salli as Renge Midorihara *Princess as Jazzi and Azura *Kayla as Noodle, Coco the Chicken and Dark Magician Girl *Jennifer as Custard Transcript *- Demon Lair begins to play as COC* A EGG U R has a mischievous look on his face as he began running through the streets of Rome, Italy to get to the Leonardo da Vinci International Airport for the flight back home to GoAnimate City, USA *(9 hours and 40 minutes later) *COC* A EGG U R: Yes, I'm finally back to USA, farewell Italy. *to: COC* A EGG U R's House *COC* A EGG U R: Home, sweet home. *to: COC* A EGG U R's room *COC* A EGG U R: Now to make a grounded video out of Azura! *(8 minutes later) *COC* A EGG U R: Yes, I finally made a video called Azura kills Sailor Moon and Gets Grounded! *COC* A EGG U R's Dad: Hey COC* A EGG U R, I've got big news for. Wait did you make a grounding video out of good users? *COC* A EGG U R: Um, yes I did. *COC* A EGG U R's Dad: What on Earth COC* A EGG U R?! How dare you make a grounded video out of Azura? You know it was Sid The Science Kid who killed Sailor Moon while Azura didn't. That's it! You're grounded for super infinity. Now, I will call the visitors on you! *(25 minutes later) *COC* A EGG U R's Dad: They're here! *Shimajirō: I'm Shimajirō Shimano, I heard that you escaped from Italy! *Mimirin: I'm Mimirin Midorihara. Start paying attention to all four of our shows and that's final!! *Nyakkii: I'm Nyakkii Momoyama. I'm hyper furious at you for making a grounded video out of Azura after you escaped from Italy! *Mitsuo Kawashima: I'm Mitsuo Kawashima. You were supposed to stay in Italy, but no! You completely disobeyed us! *Kikko Hayashida: Kikko Hayashida here. I'm so pissed off at you for escaping from Italy and making a grounded video out of Azura!! *Akio Toriyama: I'm Akio Toriyama. If you capture my girlfriend my age, Kikko Hayashida and force her to watch Cheaters, I will beat you up with a stainless steel baseball bat! *Sakurako Koinuma: I'm Sakurako Koinuma. If you make a grounded video out of me, I will call the Japanese police to come and arrest you! *Senichi Tanaka: I'm Senichi Tanaka. We can't believe you escaped from Italy and made a grounded out of Azura! *Marurin Sasaki: I'm Marurin Sasaki. If you make me cry, Rei Kobayashi will beat the total crap out of you! *Rei Kobayashi: I'm Rei Kobayashi. I agree with Marurin Sasaki! *Kumakki Mashiro: I'm Kumakki Mashiro. If you make more foot fetish pictures out of me, I will beat you up severely!! *Kazuo Matsukata: I'm Kazuo Matsukata! I'm so mad at you for escaping from Italy! *Tamasaburo Hyodo: I'm Tamasaburo Hyodo. You will forget your memories all about porn! *Katsumi Tachibana: I'm Katsumi Tachibana. You won't remember anything which is porn! *Torippii: I'm Torippii Sorano. All of your porn stuffs will be demolished and your pet elephant will be killed once and for all! *James Midorihara: Sorry, I'm late. I'm James Midorihara. If you make any more foot fetish pictures out of my 8 year old sister, Mimirin or my mom, I will beat you up severely! *Būta Tonda: I'm Būta Tonda. You're worse than Fire Bro and Rookie for escaping from Italy! *Zōta Ikeno: I'm Zōta Ikeno. If you make any grounded videos out of Shimajirō Shimano, I will beat you up severely! *Kanta Kabayama: I'm Kanta Kabayama. I hate it when you escaped from Italy!! *Blue91233: I'm Blue91233! You are worse than Harry Forshew for escaping from Italy! *Fievel: I'm Fievel Mousekewitz from An American Tail. You are was worse than Dark Bowser and Fire Bro! *Tanya: I'm Tanya Mousekewitz from An American Tail. You'll forget your memories all about porn! *Toni: I'm Toni Toponi from An American Tail. If you kill more people, Shimajirō Shimano will beat you so hard that you will bleed to death! *Timothy Brisby: I'm Timothy Brisby from The Secret of NIMH. You are worse than PornStar505! *Jenny McBride: It's me, Jenny McBride. Timothy Brisby and I will not tolerate your actions! *Justin the Rat: I'm Justin the Rat from The Secret of NIMH! I'm extremely furious at you for escaping from Italy! *Mrs. Brisby: I'm Mrs. Brisby from The Secret of NIMH. I'm extremely furious at you for escaping from Italy! Shame on you! *Mr. Dike: I'm Mr. Dike. You are very bad (X5) boy and a bad student of mine for escaping from Italy! *Mrs. Shaw: I'm Mrs. Shaw. You have no business in looking up pornography and killing people nonstop! *Mr. Alan: I'm Mr. Alan. You are worse than Baseball Bro! *Kento Koshiba: Good! Now you have been stretched! You won't be unstretched for massive punishment! *James Midorihara: This is a very painful warning! If you abuse my 8 year old sister, Mimirin for no reason, Lucina is going to whack you harder with a belt! *COC* A EGG U R's Dad: Yes, I also arrange for Iris to come over and beat you up! Iris, beat him up! *appears as the Scary sound effect plays and she is ready to attack COC* A EGG U R head on Category:Grounded Videos Category:COC* A EGG U R'S grounded days